Choices that can make you or break you
by MiyukiAnekoHitachiin
Summary: What will happen when one of Tamaki's girls goes missing? The only person who knows where she is...is giving her the choice. Him or Tamaki. So who will she chose? The "Lonely Prince" Tamaki? Or the Cool, cute rich kid Kyoya? Rated M for language. I do not own any of this except for the idea of the story. Ouran Host Club and everything else goes to its original owners. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1:The Hidden Truth

"Just where do you think you're going?" A voice from the shadows called out.

Aeron bit her lip. "No where master." She hit her knees on the ground, bowing.

The voice scoffs, "Oh really now? Well then would you mind telling me what you are doing out of my office?"

"I just needed to stretch my legs." She quickly replies, looking down.

A man with raven black hair, a slightly square jaw, very intelligent grey eyes covered most of the time by glasses, steps out of the shadows. It is revealed that he is

wearing no shirt, and black jeans, with black shoes. Aeron doesn't look up to see who it is.

"Ah my dear. " The man laughs." You're learning."

"Well it's been your very...um...encouraging lessons that have helped me." She nods.

"Sure..." The man practically growled. "Get back up into my office, and I better not catch you out here again. Or there WILL be hell to pay."

Aeron bows slightly. "Of course." She mumbles and then hurries up the stairs into the man's office.

Shortly after the girl leaves, he laughs as a man with blonde hair, and purple eyes come up to him.

"What is it Tamaki sempi?" The man asked.

"Ah Kyouya sempi...there you are. Have you seen Aeron?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya thinks for a moment. "No, I don't believe I have. Another girl run off on you? Such a shame"

"Shut up." Tamaki whines, and runs off.

"Oh thanks Kyouya-sempi." He calls over his shoulder.

"Idiot." Kyouya mumbles, and heads up the stairs to Aeron.

'Oh this is gonna be fun,' He thought as he opened the door to his office.

The first thing he saw was a girl with hair as black as the darkest night, with pale skin, and the most beautiful glaring red eyes.

"Aeron." He says softly.

"Yes...Master?" Aeron asks, unsure what brought on the sudden change in his mood.

"Come here." Kyouya sighs softly.

Aeron rises off the black couch, and crosses the room to face him.

Kyouya gingerly rises a hand to stroke her cheek, she leans her head against his hand, and closes her eyes.

She gasps in shock as he leans down and gently kisses her on the lips. Nothing rough or passionate, just enough to say, ' I care. You're not just a toy.'

Aeron leans in the kiss him back, ever so softly. She has never seen him this caring. 'What's in it for him,' She can't help but wonder.


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

**Hey guys Thanks for the reviews. I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. Nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club. Well Hope you guys like it. Sorry this chapter is so short. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks... Now on to the story! :)**

.

.

Chapter 2 : Revenge

Aeron POV

"Something's in it for him...but what?' I wonder.

"Aeron...Have I ever told you...how beautiful you are?" Kyoya smiles.

' Okay...Something is definitely in this for him but what?' I shake my head no.

"Well did Tamaki ever?" He asks.

My eyes narrow. Now I see where this came from. He must have ran into Tamaki. Oh how I miss Tamaki.

Yet there is something I'm drawn to with this Shadow King Kyoya. I just can't figure out what it is. Or even why it attracts me so much,what ever it is, I can't get this thing

about him out of my head. Hell I can't get Kyoya out of my head.

He's all I can think about. I wonder what he would do if I made him jealous.

Smirking to myself, " Why...yes he did. All the time." I reply.

Kyoya visibly tenses. He pushes me away and moves to the black leather couch in the corner of the room.

"Aeron." He says. His voice his hard, cold, and distant.

Master Kyoya is back. I sigh, "Yes Master?" I ask, looking down, at the hard grey floor.

"Sit." He commands.

I cross the room, and sit on the opposite end of the couch.

"Aeron I've been meaning to ask you something, why would Tamaki be looking for you?" His grey eyes watch my face for any flicker of emotion. Luckily I've learned to keep my

face as emotionless as his.

"I don't know. Maybe because I left without saying a word." I counter.

He smirks" I gave you the option to say goodbye. I guess you were just to eager to get into my bed."

"That was a long time ago Kyoya. I could easily walk away now. After all it was just curiousity." I shrug, and cross my legs.

"Oh really now?" Kyoya stands up, and walks over to me.

"Is that so?" He whispers in my ear.

I shiver, his warm breath on my ear sends chills down my back. "That is so." I struggle to keep my voice calm.

"I think your lying. I think... that you still want me as much as you did that first day."

I take a deep breath to steady myself. I will not let him get the better of me. After all this is the game we've played since day one, trying to see who gave in first,throwing

insults back and forth. Usually I give up first, but not this time... This time I win...or I walk out.

My eyes narrow, he knows what he's doing to me.

"Well for once... Kyoya, you're wrong. I don't want you at all really way you weren't all that great. Tamaki was so much better." I calmly reply, each word aimed to hurt.

He laughs."That's good to know. All though you didn't sound like I was as bad as you I guess. Either way is all about revenge after all there is no feeling between me and you.

I had to get him back, I had to make him pay, and you were the easiest way." He shrugs, kisses me on the cheek then walks away.

My eyes widen. He'd done it. He'd spoken my one fear, and used it against me. Kyoya had won the game, but he would lose the prize. He looks over his shoulder at me, nods,

then closes the door. His footsteps echo down the hallway. I wait until I can no longer hear the echo. How could he say that? His words echo in my head. He'd done it. He'd

played the one card, I couldn't trump. Kyoya had said it himself. He used me for revenge.

Now the one question is...Did Kyoya just say it? Or did Kyoya really mean it?


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow King Changing!

**Heyyy guys. Thanks for the follows, and review. Hope you guys like this new chapter. I know it seems very unlike Kyoya but I wanted to make sure he had a soft side to. Sorry if you don't like it. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks. **

Chapter 3: Finding The Truth

3rd Person POV

Aeron just couldn't believe it. Kyoya would never use her like that. After all that she had told him, after all that they had done. She sits silently on that black leather couch,

thinking. 'Could he really have meant everything he had said?'

Kyoya was harsh to say such a thing, but did he mean it? Or did Kyoya merely say it..just to push her buttons. Well Aeron will stop at nothing to find out.

Aeron POV

That's it. I will find out the truth. I stand up tall, and walk into my room.I better change. I go to my closet and look through the shirts. I pick up a black tank top.."No." I

mutter.

A pink one. "Eww no."

A blue one. "Nope."

A light purple one." Definitely not."

A red one. "Hmm...Nope not today. I want something to make me look tough."

I pick up a deep goth purple tank top. "There this will work." I smile and put it one, over my black lace bra.

"I think I'll go goth today." I say to no one really.

After putting on black skinny jeans, black finger-less gloves, a studded belt,a leather jacket, and black biker boots, I brush my hair and teeth.

Apprising myself in the mirror, I smirk. This will make Kyoya think about why he chose me. I turn and walk out the door, toward the 3rd music room. The host club is open

today I think.

As I open the door, I am surrounded by the welcoming sent of roses, as rose petals fly around me. The whole host club is dressed up, Hahuri is a princess, Tamaki is the king.

The twins Hikaru and Karou are dressed up like princes. Kyoya is dressed as an evil wizard. Mori and Honey are dressed up as knights in shinning armor.

"Welcome...Princess." Tamaki turns to me." Aeron?" He asks.

Oh crap forgot about him. "Yeah Tamaki it's me." I smile, and look around for Kyoya.

Tamaki grabs my hand, and leads me to a couch in the middle of the room. "Where have you been?"

"Oh I just had to deal with somethings out of town. Sorry I didn't say anything." I look around once more, and spot Kyoya talking to...Hahuri.

My eyes narrow. Why would he be talking to her? I don't think Kyoya has noticed me yet.

"Glad to have you back Aeron." Tamaki smiles warmly.

"Oh yeah. It's great to be back. I've missed you all." I say slightly louder than before.

Hahuri turns at the sound of my voice. Kyoya's eye meet mine, he pushes his glasses up and turns away.

"Oh Aeron." Hahuri walks over to me, and hugs me.

I hug her back. "Hahuri...Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

She nods. Kyoya moves slightly to follow. I glare at him. "Alone."

Kyoya tries to hid his surprise, but I've been around him long enough to know every line, every slight tension, every smirk, every smile.

As Hahuri and I turn away, I smile to myself. Let him stew for a while.

Hahuri and I walk out the door, down the hallway, and stop by the fountain in the courtyard.

"Now Aeron...What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asks.

"Umm I just wanted to see if you and Tamaki were together yet?" I respond.

Her face turns a light pink. "No...I.. I don't like him like that. Either way he doesn't like me."

I scoff lightly. How can she be so blind?

"Well I can help with that. If you wanted me too..that is." I look down.

"No thanks. I can handle everything on my own." Hahuri replies.

Of course on her own. I look down, to hide my face as I roll my eyes.

"Hahuri...mind if I ask what you and Kyoya were talking about?" My face turns pink.

"Well he told me not to say anything but he was looking for advice." Hahuri smiles knowingly.

"Advice about what?" I press.

"Advice about what to do...apparently he said something he didn't mean and wasn't sure what to do about the issues that may follow it." She smiles, and turns away. "That's

all I'll say." Hahuri walks away, back into the school.

I stand there shocked. Wait...does this mean he didn't mean it? But why would he tell Hahuri about it? That's it. I'm going to talk to him.

I take a deep breath, and exhale slowly. Walking back into the school and back into the music room. "Kyoya we need to talk." I say.

Kyoya nods, and walks over to me. All the other hosts seem to be to occupied with their guests to notice when we leave. We don't go far, just down the hallway a ways.

"What is it Aeron?" He asks, his tone faking annoyance.

"Did you mean it...or not?" I look down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Did I mean what?" Kyoya asks, smirking in the perfect shadow king like manner.

"Did you mean that you were just using me for revenge?" I ask, my voice annoyed.

"That depends." He replies.

"On what?" I practically growl, growing impatient, placing one hand on my hip.

"On whether or not you meant what you said." Kyoya steps forward.

His face just centimeters from mine, all I'd need to do is lean forward ever so slightly to feel those warm soft lips pressed against mine. I shake my head trying to clear it of all

thoughts like here is the choice do I let him win again...Do I let him know I didn't mean it, or do I try to make him speak first? This whole game is nothing but a game of wits

and pride. Everyone knows Kyoya isn't lacking either.

"No I didn't mean any of it." I whisper softly.

"What was that?" Kyoya asks, leaning in closer.

I can feel his warm breath, and I can almost feel the steady beat of his strong heart.

I look up into his grey eyes, expecting them to be cold, hard, and distant. Instead his eyes are warm, soft, and seem genuinely worried. Oh fuck pride.

"No I didn't mean it." I kiss him softly on the lips. "Now did you mean it?"

He sighs. "No I didn't mean it. I thought you did..so I had to say something." He wraps his arms around me. I smile, and lean against his hard, muscular chest, listening to the

strong beat of his heart.

"It only beats for you." Kyoya smiles, in a very un-shadow kingly manner.  
**  
****Trying to make the chapters a little longer. I'm working on it guys I promise. Thanks again...for taking the time to read it. **


	4. Chapter 4:The Choice

**Heyy guys. I might not be able to up- date everyday like I usually do for a while...but I will update when I can. Thanks for taking the time to read this story. It's my first story incase you can't tell. Anyway...on to the story! **

Chapter 4- The choice

Aeron POV

After Kyoya and I had parted ways, I walked back to his room. He had to get back to the host club, and I had something thinking to do. It was all up to me. Tamaki...or

Kyoya? They are both really dear to me. I don't want to hurt either of them. S

Suddenly I remember something my older sister used to do. A pro and con list.I shrug.

"What can it hurt?" I mumble.

I sit at the oak desk in Kyoya's room, grab a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Let's see here..." I sigh, trying to think of anything to write.

After writing Tamaki's name on one side of the paper and Kyoya's on the other, I start to tap the end of the pencil on the desk Not able to think of anything.

I make sure the Kyoya side of the paper is up, and make two columns. Labeling one Pro's and the other Con's.

On the Pro's side I write: Calm, smart, helpful when wants to be, seems genuine, trustworthy,caring when wants to be, cute,playful.

In the Con's column I write: Stubborn, full of pride, won't back down, not one for compromising, rich, people might think with for money.

Next I flip the paper over and start on the Tamaki side. Splitting the paper down the middle, writing Pro's on side of the line, Con's on the other.

On the Pro's side I write: Funny,sweet,cute, sentimental, caring.

On the Con's side I write: Emotional, protective,delusional,able to lie easily.

I sit back, and look at the paper, smiling to myself.

I read the list for each to myself, I chuckle slightly. "Kyoya of course."

"So you done deciding yet?" A voice next to me says.

I would recognize that voice anywhere...Kyoya. Oh fuck.

"How long have you been there?" I blush.

He scoffs. "Long enough." He leans over my shoulder to read the paper.

I quickly crumple the paper.

He turns my chair to face her. "Let me read it?" He asks.

I shake my head, blushing red. He cannot read this. I will never be able to live it down.

"Aeron." He growls"Let me read it." It sounds more like a command then s question.

It's funny how a day ago, even a few hours ago, that voice would have me trembling in fear on the ground, obeying his every command. I smirk to myself, stand and throw

the paper away.

He jaw tightens, and instantly I regret it.

"Aeron." Kyoya sighs. It sounds more like a warning.

Worried I might anger him, I grab the paper out of the trash bin, unfold it, and hand the paper to him.

Kyoya laughs slightly at a few, then smirks, after reading all of it, he sets it on the table.

"Playful huh?" He cocks an eyebrow. Smirking as he steps toward me.

"Bastard." I mumble.

"What was that?" He asks taking another step toward me.

I step back and fall on the bed. "I called you a bastard."

"Oh really?" Kyoya leans down,laying on top of me, his arms holding his weight up, and kisses my neck.

I sigh, content. "Yes. But a cute bastard."

He crinkles his nose, at me. "Sure."

I yelp in surprise as Kyoya bites down on my neck. I feel him smirking, as he kisses, and nibbles where he bit me.

I inhale sharply, as his hand runs up my stomach. I arch slightly, pulling his face up to mine. As I kiss him softly, he lowers his guard, I roll over so I'm laying on top of him.

"You planned this! Didn't you?"He laughs.

"I will never tell." I smirk at him, and begin to kiss down his neck.

Kyoya reaches up and slides off my jacket, I remove my tank top, as well as his shirt.I kiss him roughly once, before starting to kiss down his eyes glaze over, he arches ever so

slightly. Kyoya's hand grip the sheets on his bed, as I begin to unbutton his black pants. I assume to stop from rushing me.

Suddenly, Kyoya's door opens wide. Tamaki steps into view. "Aeron?" He asks. "What...?"

I sit up, speechless. There is nothing I could say that would help.

'You didn't come back after you talked to Kyoya so I got worried. Princess." He steps forward.

Tamaki..." I trail off.

"Kyoya...you bastard." Tamaki calls out.

"That's what I said." I mutter.

Kyoya glares at me, playfully.

"Tamaki-senpi...Let me explain." Kyoya starts, sitting up, and re-buttoning his pants.

Tamaki's eyes narrow, and his face gets red.

"You see..." Kyoya begins." It all started like this..." 


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

**Sorry about the really really delayed update, but I didn't really have an inspiration Anyway I thought I would write this chapter for people that didn't really like/ want the lemon so early. So it's up if you wanna read it...if not well that's cool to. I'm working on the sixth chapter so that should be up soon. Let me know what you think? I know it doesn't sound like Kyoya...but that is just how I like to make him sound at times. Sorry. **

Chapter 5 : 9 The beginning (Non Lemon)

"Alright. Tamaki-senpi...are you sure you want to know this?" I ask, not wanting to hurt him.

Tamaki looks nervous, but nods. "Yes."

I sigh. "Fine. Kyoya...go ahead." I sit next to Kyoya.

Kyoya looks at me. "Are you sure?" He asks me.

"Just tell me already!" Tamaki groans, losing his patience.

Kyoya and I chuckle. "Alright, but you asked for it."

"It all started when Aeron first became your girlfriend. Actually a few months into the relationship." Kyoya begins."She was sitting on the stairs, by the host club doors crying."

-Flashback.-

I sob uncontrollably. That idiot! Why can't he go out and do something just him and I for once?Suddenly, I feel strong warm arms around me.

"Tamaki?" I ask, hopeful he changed his mind.

"No. " Kyoya says, as he moves my hair out of my face.

"Oh..."I sigh. "Hi Kyoya."

"Gee thanks." Kyoya chuckles.

"Sorry." I smile, halfheartedly.

"What's wrong?" He asks, wiping my tears away.

"It's nothing." I look away.

"Aeron..."He warns.

His voice suddenly making me want to do exactly as he says. A shiver runs down my back.

"I said it's nothing." I groan, annoyed.

"Aeron...You never cry. It has to be something. Just tell me." Kyoya eyes me.

I shake my head." I can't."

"Fine." Kyoya looks angry as he stands, turns and starts to walk away.

"Kyoya wait!" I call out, and reach for him.

He turns. "Yes, Aeron?" His voice is cold.

"It's Tamaki." I sigh, sitting back down on the stairs.

"What about Tamaki-senpi?" He presses.

"Well...sometimes...I wonder if he really means anything he says. I mean, you see how easily he can lie to those girls in the club. What if he's doing the same to me? Besides,

he never spends any time alone with me, its just so frustrating." I spill, looking down, putting my head in my hands.

"Well then it's his loss." Kyoya pushes his glasses up. His voice is softer.

I look up instantly. Did he just say what I think he did? "What?" I ask shocked.

"If he is lying...it's his loss. You really care about him, and if he is too blind to see it, then its not your problem. " Kyoya laughs, and sits back down.

"Yeah I guess. But if he is...then what am I gonna do?" I question, cocking an eyebrow.

"Find someone else." Kyoya leans in real close, I can feel his warm breath on my face.

His head drops slightly, so he's breathing on my neck. I bite my lip.

'Oh really? Got anyone in mind?" I smile.

"How about me?" He smirks, and kisses my neck.

My eyes widen. What now? Did he just...no he didn't...but wait he did. Ummm what?

"Is that an offer?" I ask, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Sure, but better hurry it won't be on the table long." Kyoya chuckles, raising his head to look into my red eyes.

I hug him tightly. "Well then I accept." I hide my face into his neck.

I can't believe it...Kyoya Ootori, likes me. Me...of all people.

"Whoa." Kyoya laughs, in surprise.

Kyoya had always been my first choice...but when he hadn't seemed, the least bit, interested. I backed off, and went with Tamaki. I'd even had my doubts that Kyoya

was straight. I guess I was way wrong. I pull back, and look Kyoya in the eyes.

What could he have to gain from this? There has to be something...but what? Oh well better enjoy it while this lasts.

"Kyoya?" I ask, looking down.

I can feel his grey eyes follow mine to the floor. He takes his thumb and forefinger and moves my head up to meet his cold gaze.

"Yes?" He asks, smirking,

"Why now?" I bite my lip.

Kyoya releases my head. "What do you mean?"

"I tried before... and well you blew me off." I start to look down again.

Kyoya clears his throat, and I raise my head.

"Ahhh that." Kyoya chuckles. "It was Tamaki. We had a deal, and well you were his."

My jaw drops slightly. "What did you get out of it?"

"I got you...that is if he messed up, and well I'd say he messed up." Kyoya kisses me gently.

I feel my face heat up. "Oh..."

"Come on." Kyoya holds out his hand.

I take his hand and follow him outside of the school, to his black limo. As we sit in the back, I lean on him,

"where are we going?" I ask, seeing the trees blur in the window.

"You'll see." He smirks.

I nod, letting him lead me to where ever we were headed. I hope it's some place nice, and warm.

After about 30 minutes the car stops. The door is opened and we step out. The first thing I see is this beautiful cottage, with a lake view, a front porch swing.

"It's beautiful." I sigh, taking in the sight,

"Well come on." Kyoya starts walking toward the lake.

We spend the rest of the day on a boat. Then when the sun started to set, we docked the boat and sat on the beach, watching the sun set.I rest my

head on Kyoya's chest, as the last of the sun's rays disappear.

-End flash back.-

Tamaki's face is bright red, though I can't tell if it's from anger or embarrassment.

"You...bastard." Tamaki growls.

I guess it's anger.

Kyoya leans over and kisses me for emphasis.

"You cheated on me." Tamaki turns to me.

"No, you cheated on me first." I counter.

"So that's it...then." Tamkai stands up, clearly jealous.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's either Kyoya or me." Tamkai glares at Kyoya.

"But...that's not fair." I protest.

"Life is not fair." Kyoya replies, standing and walking over to Tamaki. He stands next to Tamaki.

"Kyoya-senpi...Tamaki-senpi...I can't... I can't chose one or the other," I look down.

"Then it's either one of us.." Tamaki starts.

"Or neither of us" Kyoya finishes,

"But... give me at least 24 hours to think about it." I plead.

"Fine." They both reply then, walk away leaving me alone with my thoughts. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Chance

**Heyy guys..well just thought I would let you know...this is the last chapter for this story. I might start a new one or not. Depends on how this one goes. Well let me know what you guys think. Just like to say again I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, all rights go to there rightful owner. All reviews are appreciated This is my first story on here so...Let me know what you think? Thanks guys :) ****Anyway on with the story!**

I pace back and forth in my room. I don't know. How could I chose Kyoya and hurt Tamaki? Yet, if I pick Tamaki...Kyoya will get mad at me. I groan out in frustration. I

never thought they would make me chose. I love them both. Suddenly my sister Maia's advice pops in my head.

"If you truly loved the first one...you wouldn't have fallen for the second." She had said.

I had laughed in her face. I guess I was wrong then, she has a point.

Now the true question is...which one did I love first?

For as long as I can remember I had a crush on Kyoya, yet I never remember falling hard for him until I got into my first fight with Tamaki.

- Flashback- (3 years ago)

I sit on the red couch in my older sisters room. Maia is in the shower.

"Tamaki." I say coldly.

Tamaki turns on the light, it illuminates my face.

My red eyes glowing with anger, my black hair flowing over my shoulders. I uncross my legs and stand up.

"What is it princess?" Tamaki asks.

"Oh don't even try it. I seen you with Enma. You have some explaining to do." I glare at him.

Tamaki laughs nervously. "What are you talking about? Enma and I are just friends."

"That is a flat out lie. I don't recall friends kissing each other so passionately.:" I smirk, as Tamaki appears lost for words.

"She kissed me first." He blurts out.

"I don't think Maia will believe that... Do you?" I cross the room, toward the door. "I'm giving you a chance to chose. Maia or Enma? Chose wisely." I turn, and walk out  
the door.

"But..." Tamaki is cut off by the door shutting behind me.

- End Flash back-

I laugh slightly at the memory. After that fight I could never look at the blonde prince the same way. He had two timed my sister. Then went after me. Just like all the

other girls, I was blinded by his compliments and didn't see how there was no good way the romance could end. I fell for him, but Kyoya was the one that cared

enough to pick me up off the ground.

I run my fingers through my hair. Why is this decision so hard? Why am I even considering Tamaki? Oh yeah that's right because even after everything he did to me...I

still love him.

I hear the door open, Tamaki walks in and sits on the couch. Kyoya leans against the doorframe. He looks full of pride, though his eyes hold defeat. Does he really

think I will leave him?

My eyes widen. This has happened before! Well, I will be different. That's it.. Kyoya's the only option for me now.

"So have you made your choice?" Tamaki-senpi asks.

I nod. "In all honesty. I had not made my decision until you and Kyoya had walked into the room. Then all it took was a look, and I knew." I smile warmly at both of

them.

"Then who do you chose?" Tamaki asks, standing. He obviously thinks its him.

I roll my eyes. "I chose Kyoya."

Kyoya's eyes widen ever so slightly. His eyes hold disbelief, though the rest of his body radiates confidence. I know him to well, for him to hide anything from me.

Tamaki doesn't move as if wanting an explanation.

"Is there a problem Tamaki-senpi? You wanted my answer and you got it." I smirk.

"Why him? It's because of this name isn't it?" Tamaki accuses.

I scoff. "No it has nothing to do with his name, or his money. I love Kyoya for him, and nothing more, nothing less. Besides after what you did to my sister, how do I

know you won't do the same to me? After all the whole time I was with you, I was in love with Kyoya, but I was just to blinded by your compliments, and professions of

love to see my feelings clearly." I wrap my arms around Kyoya's neck, and kiss him gently on the cheek.

Tamaki stomps his foot, and storms off.

I pull Kyoya into my room, and close the door behind him.

Kyoya sits on the couch. "Did you mean it?" He asks, clearly still shocked. Well clearly enough to me.

I laugh and lean against him. "Yes, I meant every word of it."

"Really?" He asks again.

"Yes, really." I kiss him sweetly on the lips. "I love you." I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too." he whispers back and kisses me.

Kyoya bites my bottom lip gently. I yelp in surprise, and pull back.

"Bastard." I chuckle.

"Yes, but a cute bastard." Kyoya replies.

"Yes...a very cute bastard." I roll my eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

Kyoya kisses my forehead. "Always will."

He wraps his arm around me. I lean against him, and rest my head on his chest. I feel myself start to slip off to sleep.

Just as I fall asleep, I feel myself being lifted into the air. I lean against Kyoya, as he carries me to my bed.

He flips the covers off one side, and gently lays me down. He covers me back up, and turns to leave.

I reach out and catch his hand before he can leave. "Don't go." I plead sleepily.

"Fine," Kyoya sighs, and goes around to the other side of the bed.

He lays down on the other side of the bed, under the covers. I roll over and snuggle against him.

"Goodnight." I yawn.

"Goodnight...princess." Kyoya chuckles, mocking Tamaki.

I drift off to sleep, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

**- The End-**


End file.
